Metal parts are buffed either manually or through mechanical buffing equipment using a buffing composition of paste like consistency. In the past, the buffing compositions have consisted of a water emulsion of abrasive grit and a oleophillic material such as tallow, myristic acid, petrolatum or a combination of these ingredients. The oleophillic material provides the buffing composition with a thick paste like consistency to suspend the grit and provides lubricity for the composition.
It has been found that the conventional buffing compositions are very difficult to remove by water washing from the buffed metal part. Even when the metal part has been subjected to several water washes, the buffing composition may not be completely removed. This is of a particular problem when the buffed part is to be subsequently plated in which case the metal requires a completely clean surface. Because of this, the common practice has been to remove the residual buffing composition from the metal parts through use of a chlorinated solvent. However, chlorinated solvents are hazardous to use and provide environmental problems.
Therefore, there has been a need for a buffing composition which can be readily and completely removed from the buffered parts by a water wash.